Weasley Trouble Times Three
by Elricsgurl1989
Summary: You'll have to read it to find out! P


**Weasley Trouble Times Three**

**Chapter 1**

The young Weasley's slowly made their way out of the house and into the car, making no noise what-so-ever so they wouldn't wake up their parents.

The youngest Weasley, Jennifer slowly made her way into the back of the enchanted car beside her brother Ron Weasley.

The car was driven by her two older twin brother Fred and George Weasley. Tonight wasn't just any normal night, tonight they were going to free Ron's friend Harry Potter from the Dursley's because they haven't heard from him in at least two weeks.

When they got there it was around midnight and Harry was reading one of his school books from one of the classes he had in year one.

Harry slowly moved over to the window to see what the noise was and found Ron leaning out of a floating car. He jumped back in surprise, "Ron! What are you guys doing here?"

Ron smiled at the raven-haired boy, "Come to get you out of course! We haven't heard from you for about two weeks, we were worried, especially Jenn here.." he winked at his sister.

She blushed and looked down at her feet, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Harry rolled his eyes, "How are you guys gonna get me out of here? There's bars on the windows!"

Ron grinned, "Easy!" he tied a rope to the bars and George stepped on the gas, causing the bars to break free and fall.

Harry stared in amazement and filed his stuff through the window where Ron was putting it in the truck.

Once everything was in the trunk of the car they set off towards The Burrow, the Weasley's home.

Harry sat beside Ron and Jennifer, chattering with the red-haired boy.

Jennifer looked out the window and watched the clouds go by the car.

Fred looked back and chuckled, "Too shy to talk to your boyfriend huh? Come in the front so you won't cause any trouble!" he grinned and pulled her into the front seat, putting his arm around her.

She smiled and leaned against her older brother, falling asleep instantly.

After an hour or so they got back to The Burrow and landed, parking the car back in the driveway. They all slowly crept into the house and headed upstairs to sneak back to bed.

Jennifer slipped in her bed with Ron and Harry slipped into Ron's bed and closed his eyes.

A couple of minutes later they heard shrieking coming from the kitchen, the only source was their mom.

Ron gulped and he slowly made his way downstairs, holding Jenn by the hand.

Mrs. Weasley was standing there with her hands on her hips, "Where were you last night! When I went to check on the car it was on and there was stuff in the trunk!" she snapped.

Fred and George looked at each other nervously, before Fred replied, "We went to rescue Harry mum, the Dursley's put bars on his windows!" he tried to explain.

Mrs. Weasley looked at all her children and sighed, "Wait til your father hears about this! He'll have a fit! And Jennifer..were you a part of this?"

Jennifer looked down and nodded, "Yes mom.." she replied, although no one could hear it.

Ron quickly spoke up, "It wasn't her idea mum..we decided to bring her along with us..I mean..she wanted to go see Harry and all.."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "We'll talk about this when your father gets home..now go sit down for breakfast..and Harry dear..you may stay with us until it's time to go to school.." she smiled a him.

An hour or so later Mr. Weasley came in through the enchanted window and sat down at the table, ruffling Jennifer's hair, "Good morning children, how was your guys night?"

Mrs. Weasley glared at the kids, "They flew your car to free Harry from the Dursley's!" she fumed.

He looked at the kids and chuckled, "They didn't do anything wrong Molly dear, they wanted to save Harry.." he trailed off when he got a glare from his wife.

Molly Weasley came over with a frying pan and starting filling their plates with food such as bacon, eggs and sausages, "What if they were seen Arthur? What would the Ministry do to you if they found out!"

Arthur Weasley sighed, "I don't know Molly, but I think we should let them off with just a warning. I'm sure they wouldn't do it again, right kids?"

They all nodded, except Fred and George whom were looking at each other and grinning from ear to ear.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "Alright Arthur, but if I hear any one of you using the car again, you will all be grounded!" she stormed off.

After breakfast everyone gathered around the fire place to use floo powder to get to Diagon Alley.

Jennifer, whom had never used floo powder, was very nervous, thinking she might mess up and end up in Nocturne Alley like Harry did his first year.

Mrs. Weasley smiled comfortingly at her, "It's alright Jenn, just take some in your hand and yell Diagon Alley and all will be fine.."

She nodded nervously and took a hand full of floo powder and spoke clearly and loudly, "DIAGON ALLEY!" and disappeared in a puff of smoke, ending up at Diagon Alley. Jennifer smiled and looked around the shops, waiting for Harry and her family to get there. While walking, she ran into Draco Malfoy.

Draco fell backwards into his father, dropping all his books that he had in his hands, "Watch it you clumsy oaf!" he snarled.

She slowly stood up and turned a bright shade of red, "I'm sorry..I didn't see you-" she was cut short by Draco,

"Next time watch where your going, or else," he gathered his books and left with his father, "Rude that child is..I bet she's a Weasley.."

Lucius Malfoy looked down at his son, "She did have red hair and freckles..she must be.."

He nodded to his father, "Anyways it doesn't matter, she'll probably end up in Gryffindor with all the other Weasel's in the family," he sneered.

Jennifer slowly made her way into the book shop and gasped in awe at the crowd of people that were in there. She slowly moved her way through the crowd, spotting a sign that said, _'Signing today featuring: Gilderoy Lockhart'. _She smiled and watched the golden-haired wizard signing books.

Gilderoy slowly looked up and spotted Jennifer through the crowd, smiling broadly and pulled her over, "You must be the youngest Weasley of the family," he started, "and your name is?"

Jennifer smiled, but blushed, "J-Jennifer Weasley sir..."

He nodded and smiled, holding her close for the camera guy to take a picture for the Daily Prophet, and whispered in her ear, "Since your family is so poor, I'm going to give you my whole collection!" he took seven different books and handed them to her, "and their also signed for you! Have a good day!"

The young Weasley slowly made her way to the front of the book store, but was stopped by Draco Malfoy,

"Hello Weasel Jr," he began, "couldn't get to Harry one way so decided to go into publicity?" he smirked.

She glared at him, "Shut up Draco..do you got nothing better to do then make fun of me?" she snarled.

He laughed, "And she can't even talk right! What a pathetic excuse for a witch!"

At that moment Harry, Ron and Hermione came in,

"Malfoy! Leave my sister alone you big bully!"

Draco sneered and held onto Jenn with one arm, "And what if I don't want to? What you gonna do about it Weasel?"

Ron growled softly under his breath, "I'm gonna stick my wand so far up your ass that it's gonna come out of your mouth.."

The blond Malfoy smirked, "Is that a threat Weasel? Then I'd better bend over so you can do it..No..wait..your wand is so cheap it would probably break before it gets to my ass.." he laughed.

The red-haired Weasley growled and went to attack Draco, but was stopped by his mother and father,

"What is this Ronald? Fighting one of your fellow classmates? That is unacceptable! Apologise!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

Ron sighed and left the book shop, leaving Jennifer alone with Draco, "I'll get you get Malfoy.." he warned.


End file.
